Troll Romance
Details * Completed Death Plateau and Troll Stronghold quests * Able to defeat a level 171 Troll * 61 is also recommended for the use of the Trollheim teleport spell. You also need to do Eadgar's Ruse to use this spell. |items= * Iron bar * Maple or Yew log * rope * cake tin * swamp tar * climbing boots (not needed if you can cast Trollheim teleport) * Bucket of wax * teleport runes and optionally a Games necklace. |kills=Arrg (level 171) }} Walkthrough Collect the items listed in the quest details box. The bar, log, rope are fairly common items. Swamp tar respawns can be found in swamps (Lumbridge or Mort'ton). The Climbing boots can be bought from the Sherpa Tenzing (also see the Death Plateau (quest)}. Only the wax is an exceptional item. Wax can be obtained from Beehives, but a player needs to chase away the bees first. Insect repellent will achieve that. The Beehives are in Seers. First walk to Catherby bank and go to the house north of it. Take the insect repellent from the house. Then take an empty bucket and walk west to the Beehive field. Chase away the bees by using the Insect repellent on the beehive. Use the bucket on the beehive to obtain a bucket of wax. The mountain map on the right shows a number of relevant locations for the Troll Romance quest: # Trollheim Teleport # Stronghold Entrance # Gamesroom (teleport here with a Games necklace) # Tenzing # Dunstan # Cave entrance to Trollweiss mountain # Arena for the big fight In the remainder of the walkthrough, the map numbers will be referenced in the relevant parts of the text. Ug Ug can be found inside the Troll Stronghold. (To get to the stronghold use the Trollheim Teleport or take a longer walk). From the teleport location (1 on the map), go to the south/west path use agility shortcuts. Walk past some Trolls and take a ramp on the north-west side of that area (2 on the map). After entering the Troll Stronghold, go to the stair at the north (west) side of the corridor. Go down and take the south corridor. At the end of the corridor go through the door leading west. Ug is in the southern part of the room. Talk to him to learn that Ug is very much in love with Aga, who unfortunately loves Arrg. After Ug, go to the room north of Ug to talk to Arrg. As Arrg wont talk sensibly go speak to Aga, who is north of him. Aga is a very romantic Troll and expects to receive Trollweiss from her love. Talk to Arrg again, to discover that he does not seem to be very much in love with Aga and also has no knowledge of the Trollweiss location. The solution for Ug is to find some Trollweiss so he can win the love of Aga. Trollweiss Go talk to Ug again. Only a person who lives his whole life in the mountains would know where to find Trollweiss. A person that is knowledgeable about the mountains is Tenzing. He lives on the path from Burthorpe to the Troll Stronghold (4 on the map). Tenzing also sells climbing boots. Use the Games necklace teleport to go to the Games room (3 on the map), walk up stairs twice and leave the building. Ouside the Gamesroom building fence, go west and then north-west up the path. At the wounded soldier marks go south-west on the winding mountain path to Tenzing's hut (4 on the map). Tenzing Tenzing explains that Trollweiss is in the Ice Troll area and a unique method is needed to go down to the plateau where the Trollweiss grows. He also mentions that a sled may be useful for getting to that plateau and that Dunstan knows more about making a sled. Dunstan Dunstan is the Burthorpe smith, so use a games necklace to return to Burthorpe. Dustan's house is north east of the games room building (5 on the map). Talk to Dunstan and he will make provided he gets the materials (maple log or yew log, iron bar, rope). Dustan also talks about waxing sled before it can be used in the mountain snow. With an empty cake tin in the inventory, use the swamp tar with the bucket of wax to get wax (in the cake tin). Use the wax on the sled to make a waxed sled and making it possible to ride it. The next task is to go up Trollweiss mountain. Trollweiss Mountain The sled needs to be used to go down the Trollweiss Mountain. Return to Trollheim using the Trollheim Teleport spell or make the longer walk. Exit the Trollheim maze on the west side, but now take the path leading north-west and which is located north of the path to the Troll Stronghold. Follow that path north until you get to any icy gate. From there, go west between the two rocks, and keep west to a dungeon entrance that faces east (6 on the map). Enter this cave and walk through it to the north west corner of the cave. Beware of the Ice Trolls; they have a strong melee attack. In the north west corner is the exit (marked red on minimap). When outside, enjoy the view from the northern peak of the Trollweiss Mountain. Walk due south up to the point where it is not possible to walk further south. Equip the sled and enjoy the ride south! Note: Don't ride all the way down. The sled track is divided in two parts, where the Trollweiss patch is located in the middle. Flower Patch South west from the end position of the sled ride in a circular area with a central rock (easy to see on minimap) is a flower patch with Trollweiss. Pick some Trollweiss. Return to Ug, who is very glad with the flowers but is afraid of Arrg, so he cannot give her the Trollweiss. The only option is to defeat Arrg. Fighting Arrg Go to the room north of Ug where Arrg is still around.Talk to Arrg. When Arrg learns that you want to kill him, the final fight starts. Prepare for battle before talking to him. Food is necessary even for higher levelled players. Taking some prayer potions may also be a good idea. You are then transported to the Troll Arena (7 on the map), where the fight will take place. Arrg attacks immediately after the teleport, so be prepared. Like all Trolls, Arrg has a strong melee attack and can hit in the high 30's if the player doesn't have the correct prayer on. He also uses a ranged attack, which is him throwing rocks at you; it is fairly inaccurate, but can hit quite high. Turn Protect from Melee on and eat fairly often, staying at least 40 hitpoints. There is no safespot to defeat Arrg, despite rumors to the contrary. Also, Arrg is known to drop a level two clue scroll. A Ring of life may not work because Arrg can hit very high numbers. *NOTE A player with 70 defence, protect from melee on, and a 200+ ranged defence bonus may not even be hit at all by Arrg's ranged attack. If killed, you will get a grave. If you plan or retrieving your gear after death, you should keep a pair of climbing boots and a extra games necklace in your bank. Kill Arrg and return to Ug, telling him about the demise of Arrg. You will then usher him to go and give the Trollweiss to Aga. Congratulations, Quest complete! Reward * 2 Quest Points * 8,000 Agility experience * 4,000 Strength experience * A handful of uncut gems (1 uncut diamond, 2 uncut rubies and 4 uncut emeralds) * A Sled * Unlocks sledding route from Trollweiss Trivia * During the final dialogue Arrg says "This concept of 'love' confuses and infuriates Arrg." This is a direct reference to the Futurama episode "Love & Rocket". In the episode, the alien from Omicron Persei Eight receive a truckload of candied hearts that have words written on them. Lurr's wife asks "What is this emotion that you humans call 'wuv'?" Lurr replies, "Surely you mean love?" His wife says, "No, 'wuv'! With an Earth 'w'. Behold!" To which Lurr replies, "This concept of 'wuv' confuses and infuriates us!" *Arrg drops regular bones on death instead of big bones. Music The following music tracks are unlocked during the quest: * Romancing the Crone - unlocked at the top of Trollweiss mountain. The name of the track may be a reference to the movie named Romancing the Stone. * Hell's Bells - When the player is about to start sledding. This music track may be a reference to the Australian hard rock AC/DC song of the same name. Category:Quests